


"I guess he is a simp." ¯\_(ツ)_/¯

by Queen_Of_The_Lions



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cookies, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, I'm Going to Hell, Lols, Love at First Sight, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Reader-Insert, Simp Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sparkles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_The_Lions/pseuds/Queen_Of_The_Lions
Summary: *Also posted on my wattpad account TheBitchAndHerBooksLet's be honest. You wouldn't think that hitting your 18 birthday would change a lot.You had friends that loved you, a family that cared for you and a successful Twitch and YouTube carrier, where you both hit over 15 million followers.Everything went as smooth as you could possibly imagine, but sadly one donation managed to turn your whole life upside down and somehow making you even more popular that before and with that came an army of simps you wouldn't even thought would exist.Let's just say that one of them stands out more than the others...--------------Dream@dreamwastaken                                        1.1.2021Happy New year everyone!Everybody is showing their list of New Year's Resolutions as I see. Here is mine1.Get on (Y/n)'s good side2.Stop.Being.A.Simp3.Get on (Y/n)'s "Best Youtubers List"4.Try to become (Y/n)'s boyfriend5.And eat healthier :)|||_ _ (N/n) @StabbingShit                            1.1.2021Replyed to @dreamwastakenDammm... You reminded me that I shouldn't eat so much McDonald's.Thanks Dweam :3
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/You, Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF) & You, Wilbur Soot & You
Comments: 12
Kudos: 172





	1. Best day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a joke made for fun. Usually I don't do this with real people. I want to make this cringy and fluffy and sugary as much as I will possibly can make. XD
> 
> PLEASE DON'T ATTACK ME FOR THIS!

I smiled as I opened one of my eyes. A fresh smell of waffles and pancakes spread throughout the house reminding me of today's date. September the 16. My birthday.

Pulling the cover of my body, I slowly started to get out of bed, I mediately connected to the cold floor under my feet, spreading a shiver down my spine, making me even more awake.

Standing up, I looked over my room. A disaster and half. The four sleeping bags were lying on the floor, playing cards and monopoly put to the side not extremely tidied up. My laptop was on the ground the discord app opened. I smiled. Maybe it was a disaster, a disappointing thing to see for a Virgo born today, but it only remembered me of the day before when I and my friends celebrated my last day being seventeen.

My tummy growl as the smell of pancakes and waffles once again hit my nose. Figuring that being hungry is not an extremely good way to start the day, my legs started to move, moving away from the mess and finding their way to the door and following the smell of the food.

Opening the door made an alarm for the others and I immediately heard quiet chatting in the kitchen. Smiling to myself I slowly entered the kitchen.

The moment when my foot set in the kitchen balloons and sparkles were set into my face, making me froze in place, small giggles escaping my mouth. 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" Opening my eyes, I was met with my four best friends and my family, smiling at me. I was smiling like crazy as my mother got to me giving me a soft and lovely hug.

"My baby girl grew up... I can't believe it. It feels like I first hold you in my arms yesterday and look at you today. Already grown up, beautiful and caring."Mom said as she looked at me already on the brink of tears.

"Mom don't cry. I'm still here. I won't be going anywhere." I said as I smiled at her.

"Well, you can't be sure about that. Maybe there's going to be a guy that you will like and you will go away." I rolled your eyes smiling at mom.

"In their dreams. Never ever. I'm okay being single. Don't want to ruin my first day being 18." My mom smiled as she steps aside.

"Well 18 or not, boys need to be the first one to wish you a happy birthday in this household." I smiled as my brother steps forward.

"(Y/n)..."

"Nick."

"Happy Birthday. I bought you a small gift, not too much not too little as you like it. " He said as he handed me a black sketchbook.

"Bought it in Italy last month. As much as you like drawing I think it will be just the right one for you. I smiled as ai gave my brother a big hug.

"Thank you, Nick. I couldn't wish for something more." He smiled as he steps aside Jack and Lucas coming forward.

"Sretan ti rodendan (Y/n)!" I smiled at Lucas. 

"You Croatian blood is showing Lucas."

"And I am not ashamed to show it." He said as he walked to me hugging me.

"Happy Birthday (N/n). " I smiled returning the hug. He pulled away, handing me a bag. I looked up to him, giving him the most 'are you serious, we talk about this' look.

"It's just something, besides, my mom said she would kill me if I don't give you a small present. I looked at him with raised eyebrows. My eyes widened when I saw the things inside.

There was a James Charles makeup pallet, which wasn't the lowest price in here. In the bag was even a DanTDM hoddie with a small pocket from Pandora. I looked up at Lucas with wide eyes.

"You bastard. I told don't use so much money."

"That's my mom, she was angry with me for only buying you the DanTDM hoddie, she said if you are my best friend for 8 years I should do something." I smiled at him softly hitting his head.

"You and your family. Btw say hi to your mom for me." He smiled as he stepped away Jack coming forward.

"Happy BD (N/n)! Sadly I don't have a gift for you, but me, Jackey and Elley decided to buy you a ticket to California." I rolled my eyes. Hugging Jack as Elley and Jackey came from behind. I pulled away from Jack as Jackey and Elley jumped on me hugging me and a half. 

"Happy Birthday (N/n) we love you." Elley gave me a small bag with a small notebook and some makeup things as Jackey gave me a kiss on the cheek giving me a bag with a lovely greenish dress. I looked up at her.

"What? You are 18. You need to dress a little bit wilder." I hugged her.

The last one was my dad who smiled at me. 

"Hey, dad," I said. Before he could say anything small tears came from his eyes.

"Dad don't cry, I'm still here. I'm not going away."

"I'm not crying, I'm not crying just someone is cutting onions." He said as his eyes got puffy red before he pulled me in a hug.

"My baby girl has already grown up. Already gown up." He said as he started to cry on my shoulder. I smiled at him, giving him an even better hug.

"Dad like I said, I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here." He noted his head before pulling me away, smiling at me. He patted me on my shoulder. Before I could say anything my phone buzzed with the discord call sound. Grabbing my phone I unlocked it. I softly smiled.

_Techno, who else_

"Isn't it like midnight for him?" Elley said as she looked over my shoulder. I sign. God, I sometimes hate that guy. His California clock was a little bit different from the British which made my waking up at 8 am his midnight. I smiled as I answered the call.

"Hey..."

"Happy Birthday birdy. " he said as I could practically see his tired eyes.

"You should go to sleep, big man."

"Nah. I'm wide awake." I giggled as he laughed.

"It would be very rude of me to not wish my longest friend a happy birthday." He said as I listened to his not to monotone voice becoming sleepy.

"But your longest friend is not happy that you are destroying your sleeping schedule."

"My sleeping schedule was destroyed way more years before you." I smiled raising an eyebrow.

"So you are saying that a when you were younger than twelve yours was already destroyed?"

"Yeah pretty much. My ADHD is turning my life around you know?" I hummed in approval.

"Well, as much as I would love to talk to you I will have to go, have some things to do."

"So you are saying that you are leaving me?"

"Yeah, pretty much." I said as I laughed.

"Rude.."

"Go to sleep and call me in later." I said.

"Yes ma'am." He said as I could fell him practically already sleeping.

"Say Hi to your family for me. Love U."

"Love U too." He said before I hang up the call. 

Turning around I looked at the seven people with me.

"All right, who wants to eat?"

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first things first, Nick that is mentioned in this chapter is NOT SAPNAP. Second Techno and (Y/n) are only friends no shippity shipy things. They are friends. ;)
> 
> Anyway, that's for reading and please comment if you see any of the stupid grammar mistakes :D
> 
> Bye


	2. So, finally 18 huh?

I smiled I I saw the viewer numbers rise higher and higher. I chuckled to myself.

"Hello chat! How are we today?" I said as I saw the chat reply telling me about their day.

Username_996 donated 50£

_Happy Birthday (Y/n)! I hope you have the most wonderful day of all! I just wanted to ask will you do a face reveal or at least the eyes reveal? No pressure though!!_

I smiled to myself.

"Thank you Username_996. Sadly I won't be doing a face reveal any time soon. I don't want to get murder by some antis or stalkers when I'm going to go shopping today. Thought, I will be doing eyes reveal maybe this or the next month. I did promise to you guys! " I said as I smiled at the chat, hyped over the things I just said.

You see, I don't really have normal eyes. Ever heard of Alexandria Genesis? Well, yeah, my eyes are violet-purple colour. I don't know-how, but hey, I must be Mother nature's favourite human being.

GirlyFan donated 35£

_Will you be doing any games with the team today or is there another plan for today?_

"Well sadly, I'm all alone today. Lucas is taking Elly on dinner and Jack and Jackey are travelling back to Oxford because of family, but we will go out together later in the day. And for Techno well he deserves sleep since he waited until midnight to call me and wish me a happy birthday, so I will let the man off the hook for today." I said as I watched saw some comments about how good of a BF Lucas is, to some Pog and sometimes I could find Techno-soft in it.

"Well, anyway back to the stream. The plan for today is simply scrolling through Twitter and Instagram hashtags of the fanart you guys made, either is me or any of your other artistic designs, answering some of your questions and later starting some media share. And please don't be mad or sad if I miss your picture, I'm usually doing that even in my spare time, so don't worry I will try to answer and like as many as I possibly could." I said as I watched the chat go crazy sending me heart emojis and don't stress yourself messages.

I opened Twitter as I share screen the app. I went to the search bar and typed the hashtag. The moment I typed in the words plenty of awesome fan arts fall onto my screen.

"Alright guys, let the party starts."

\-------------------------

"Damm guys, look at all of this details, like just wow. Let's see the question. What could I do If I wanted to show more expressions in the picture? Well, the way I did it, I usually don't use a black outline, but softer colour, like light red for anger, light pink for love of happiness and so on. That works really well in animations and in simple notebook sketches where you want to add simply more emotions. " I said as I answered the question. 

"Let's get onto the next one!" As I scrolled down. Before I could start commenting in the picture a dono rang.

Dreamwastaken donated 50£

_So, finally 18, huh?_

I smiled at the donation. 

"Yeah... Finally 18. Well, anyway thank you Dream for 50£. Chat let's continue." Before I could even continue the chat started going crazy with the name Dream and DreamTeam written plenty and plenty of times.

"Chat, chat, calm down. What's so special?"

Dreamwastaken donated 50£

_Don't you know me? Sad boy noise :(_

I laughed at the dono, smiling to myself.

"Well, mister Wastaken, sadly I really don't know you, though by the looks of how my chat is reacting I should of know you."

Dreamwastaken donated 60£

_Well, Miss (Y/n) let me introduce myself. I'm Dream, a Minecraft speedrunner who has been you fan for at least two years now :)_

"Oh really? I was even a Minecraft Speedrunner, I hold the recorded in one of the versions in 2018, I can say I'm quite proud of myself."

Dreamwastaken donated 50£

_Oh, really? I didn't know that. What's your discord?_

I smiled to myself, small chuckles coming from my mouth.

"Chat, should I give him my Discord? After all, I've been talking with this guy that I'm not exactly sure who he is, talking with him over Twitch Donations. Yes or no?" I asked as I opened a poll, my purple eyes landing on the chat as the fight for yes or no began.

I watched as the votes fought for domination, but sadly Dream didn't have the best luck. 

"I'm so sorry Dream. The chat decided that it's not a good idea to give my discord to a unknow person I'm talking over Twitch donations."

Dreamwastaken donated 70£

_:(_

I smiled.

"Well anyway, it was nice of knowing and meeting you, though I'm still not sure who you are and who are the Dream Team. Well, chat, thank you for watching and see ya." I said as I saw the chat giving me a wave of the byes, Dream being thrown into it as well.

I closed my Twitch as I opened my Twitter account starting to type my tweet.

(N/n)  
@StabbingShit 16.9.2020

Thank you, everybody, that could come to my Birthday Stream. All the art that I saw was marvellous and amazing :D I'm so happy to see so many young artists, doing the best they can!

Also, thank you @Dreamwastaken for introducing yourself to me. Sadly, I'm still not sure who you or the Dream Team are, but I'm glad I meet you. Even if you were some dude talking with me over Twitch donations, making me look like I'm going crazy :,)

💬 265.7K 🔁 406.4K ❤️ 598.9K 

|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|________ U34 @Username43

Replayed to @StabbingShit

Dream is the guy that lost to Technoblade for 100K lol  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|____(N/n) @StabbingShit

Replayed to @Username43  
  
Ooooohhhh.. He is that guy. XD

**Dreamwastaken started following you.**

**\------------------**

**Hello, I hope this chapter wasn't the biggest shit. I'm not really proud of it, but hey I tried did my best ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the love and attention, I didn't think that this fanfic would get over 20 kudos. I'm really happy :D Thank you
> 
> Like before comment if you see any grammar mistakes.


End file.
